


The Author's Guard Dog

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Light & Apocalypse [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Xanthias's dealings in the apocalypse had him rip Maro, his and Dark's son, away from his lover.Angry as the Author is about that... Maro's anger is /bigger/.
Relationships: Dark x Xanthias, Maro x Author/Host
Series: Saturn AU - Light & Apocalypse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698499





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The other writer's Author is in fact the Host healed and given sight anew. He has /both/ Author /and/ Host's powers.

**(He blushes and nods weakly.) ...I....I will t-try. (He clears his throat, looking away.) ...perhaps we ought to go find Maro... see what he's up to.  
  
**(Dark grins and nods, wrapping an arm around Xanthias and warping them back inside.)  
  
**(Xanthias sighs in some relief at the shift in focus - but they arrive to find Maro has released Althaia, Vayne and Ruvik to allow them to manifest again. ...and that the gods are there with them. Chrivaya is flirting shamelessly with Althaia - Haros is busy keeping up with Ruvik, interestingly - and Xeros and Vayne are calming Dematrix, who seems to be ready to fucking / _hurt_ / someone. Maro is nowhere to be seen, however.)**

(Dark tenses seeing them all there, but he straightens his tie and speaks up.) Where is Maro?  
  
**(Xeros is the one to speak.) ...Maro left before any of us could stop him. ...Said something about seeking his master.  
  
**(Dark furrows his brows.) ....Seeking his master?  
**  
(Xeros nods.) He sounded ... / _angry_ /. None of us could get near him. (Xanthias sighs.) ...Dark. .......he's gone after the Author.  
  
**(Realization hits him.) The Author. Of course.  
  
**(Xanthias swears.) Dark, Maro - Maro never learned how to use his powers properly, if he isn't careful he could be trapped between realities...!  
  
**(Dark swears profusely at that and his eyes widen. He snarls.) Not if I have anything to say about it.  
  
**(Xanthias nods.) Use your link. You - should be able to track him through realities now.  
  
**(Dark nods.) Are you going to stay with them? (He gestures to their children and the gods.)  
  
**(Xanthias smirks.) ...who else other than you and I could control this insanity?  
  
**(Dark chuckles and places a kiss on Xanthias's forehead before warping away, following his link with Maro.)  
  
**(Maro, as all this is happening, has managed to find the contained reality and appear to the Author's cabin. Here, he collapses against the door, grunting weakly before straightening, regaining his composure and heading inside.) ......Quill....? _  
  
_**(A growl is heard, followed by some narrations, and Maro is forced against the wall, the Author appearing in front of him.) You.... What are you playing at?  
  
**(Maro grunts, blushing /deeply/ despite himself.) Playing at? ...I'm not /playing/ at anything - what are you talking about?**  
  
(He growls once again.) Do not play stupid. You... I was happy, I thought you were. But then you /left/. No warning. No explanation. For Lord knows how long. You just- (There is a pained look in his eyes now as some of the initial anger fades.) And now you've come back, acting as if nothing has happened. For what? To mock me? **  
  
(Maro swallows, looking away.) ...h-.....how long was I gone?**  
  
I thought, at first, that.. (He laughs coldly.) I was /expecting/ you to come back. But then a couple of hours passed. Then a couple of days. I was left wondering what I did wrong, /agonizing/ over every second, and you don't even know /how long you were gone/? ....It has been two weeks, Maro. **  
  
(Maro whips his head back, staring at him, his voice nearly a whisper.) ...n-no... two--- two weeks? I - I didn't know, I would never - I ... ...Author please... (he swallows dryly.) ...I - my father came, he - he took me out of my body, turned me - into... something... I can't remember, he - ... /consumed/ me somehow, absorbed me - I - it felt like only ... only a moment, and then I blinked and I was in another... another reality altogether, I came as fast as I could...  
  
**(The Author eyes him, longing, but distrusting.) ....Maro tells the Author the truth.  
  
**(Maro whimpers softly, pulling against his hold.) ...I blinked and I was / _gone_ /, Author. I thought I was dead, and trapped in my own brain, I thought - so many things, all in the span of a single moment... and then I opened them. ...and I was ... I was in my parents' home. ...and you were gone, and I came here - I - I searched for you, I ... I went through several realities and now I've dried up my energy just ... just to be here, to be with you... please...  
  
**(The Author lets out a sound of relief and desperation as he allows Maro free. He grabs ahold of Maro immediately, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely.)  
  
**(Maro clings to him, as well, unable to believe any of it --- his rage /// _festering_ ///, building into him, even as he gives the Author all of the love he feels for him. ...and then he feels Dark arriving through his link. His eyes blacken as he turns away, snarling, from the Author.) Will they / _never_ / let me be with you in / _peace_ /?! ....I will / _not_ / be taken from you again...  
  
**(The Author snarls as well, prepared to do whatever he needed to keep anyone from taking Maro.)  
  
(Dark arrives then, warping directly inside the house. He looks visibly relieved.) Maro. You are okay. You cannot just / _leave_ / like that, Maro. You could have been in danger.  
  
**(Maro snarls at him, those demonic teeth already showing as his lips rip backwards into his cheeks, pupils contracted.) / _I_ / can't just leave?!?! / _I_ / !? (He lets out a mangled, pained growl.) It's not / _enough_ / that you interfere in my life as my parent, it's not / _enough_ / that you stop me from making my mistakes DESPITE our deal --- no, no, the other one KIDNAPS me out from my own / _HOME_ / ---- rips me away from my mate, makes my mate // _suffer_ // --- and yOU TELL ME --- (His claws are extending, curling, his body twitching as he fights transformation.)**

(Dark tenses, eyes widening slightly, but he stands his ground.) I... I apologize, Maro. You misunderstand me. I only mean that you do not yet know the extent of your power. You could have been trapped between realities, unable to see him ever again.  
**  
(He laughs coldly.) Oh, NOW you care? NOW you care for my relationship with him when I had to fight /// _tooth and nail_ /// to be with him to begin with?! When you looked /// _down_ /// on us in DISGUST?! Do you think I'm BLIND?**

 ** _  
_** (His eyes widen.) No, Maro. I am your father. I.... Do tend to overstep, and for that I apologize. But never with disgust. I want you to be happy, and if he gives you happiness, then of course I care for your relationship.  
**  
(He blinks with some... odd hesitation, at the word "father". ...but then he looks to the Author, and his eyes harden.) ........tell me what to do, Quill, and I will obey. ...you are my mate. I owe you my loyalty. (He says it with a voice that sounds far closer to demonic than human.) ...do I kill? Do I release? ...do we go with him?  
  
**(Dark tenses further, preparing himself to warp the fuck out of there at a moment's notice.) (The Author tilts his head.) Hmm.... No I don't think there is need to kill him right now. I also see no reason why we should go with him.  
  
**(Maro growls lowly, deeply.) ...the... sister... (he blinks, vulnerable, but then hardened again.) ...no. ...if you believe we should stay. ...we shall stay here.  
  
**(The Author frowns before softening.) .....On second thought, maybe it would be better to go with him.  
  
**(Maro nods, then, softening, his voice slowly returning to normal.) ......you...you think so?  
  
**(The Author gives him a small smile and nods.) I do. (Dark, meanwhile, is / _very_ / relieved.)  
**  
(Maro nods, his body slowly returning to normal as well now, though his eyes remain black. He moves to the Author's side, then, pulling him / _close_ / in an embrace before turning to Dark. His voice is guarded, ink-like eyes staring at his father.) ...then we will go with you. ...but I do not have the energy to travel through realities.  
  
**(Dark nods, stepping closer.) I know. I will take you.  
  
**(When Dark's aura hits him - as he steps closer - Maro falters further, a pained softness in his eyes as he feels every urge to go to his father. ...but he remains with the Author, defying it for the first time, nodding even as a soft trembling begins in his hands.) ...very well. ...when you are ready. (He holds fast to the Author, keeping him close, unwilling to lose him again. ....still, his eyes remain black.)**

 ** _  
_** (Dark nods before grabbing ahold of them both and pulling them through the in-between void, back to the mansion in their reality.)  
  
**(As soon as Dark touches him, Maro's eyes flick back to normal and he finds himself clinging to his father again --- sighing tiredly as if he'd been in some kind of trance. ...and then he remembers the Author and returns to him, pulling his hand into his own.) ...we'll need a home, Quill.  
  
**(The Author nods.) Any place you like. I will speak one into existence.  
**  
(He blushes helplessly, staring at him, his words breathless.) ...I... you're - ... (for once, Maro is fumbling. ...unable to think of words, all he can do is pull the Author close.) ...anywhere. ...anywhere, with you. ...a home perfect for us, well defended. ...something to keep out intruders who pop in and out, something to - something with a library, an office fit for you... a bedroom fit for a man like you... I don't care what I have, I just - want you safe, want you happy...  
  
**(The Author growls and wraps his arms around Maro.) I am happy already. I will not disregard your preferences for my own.  
  
**(He blushes further, bowing his head against the Author's chin.) ...o-of course... well, the only thing I would like is a room for athletic activities. ...a multi-purpose room for workouts and other such things, really... ...perhaps a music room as well, for... well, for anything at all, it just needs good acoustics...  
  
**(The Author smiles and kisses his forehead.) Very well. We need only a place.  
  
**(Maro gives a soft sigh at his touch.) ...I think... the mountains, will suit us. ...somewhere remote for privacy and sanity. ...you did love your lake and its forest, after all...  
  
**(He nods.) Yes, I think that would be ideal. Take us there.  
  
**(He nods obediently, not even looking at Dark before disappearing with the Author - warping them to a mountaintop before // _forcing_ // reality to change to create exactly what he envisioned, though he does not have the energy to create the spot for the house. ...he collapses against the Author, shuddering, severely weakened now, but unharmed.)  
  
**(The Author swears, holding Maro up, a look of guilt crossing his face. He wastes no time, beginning to narrate almost immediately. Before them, the land flattens and a house appears. It is bigger than the cabin was, but small. The perfect size for the two of them. Once it is finished, he scoops Maro up and carries him to their room, laying him on a bed that is bigger than his old one.)  
**  
(Maro growls weakly, blushing.) ...hey...don't... go feeling guilty... for me, ya fuckin'... oversized Feather Quill. ...I just got tired is all.  
  
**(He growls softly, sitting on the bed next to Maro.) Yes, after I commanded you to take us here, knowing very well that you used most of your energy to travel between realities. ....You needn't listen to my every command, Maro. You are allowed to question me, to tell me no.  
  
**(Maro smirks, blushing more deeply.) ...oh come on. I tried defying you before and you pinned me to a wall like --- (He clears his throat, then.) Look, don't go all soft on me, Quill. I knew I could handle it. Where's the fun in certain safety?  
  
**(He growls.) I am not getting / _soft_ /. I am only saying..... I'm used to forcing things from people without caring for their well-being, and so I do not often think before giving a command.  
  
**(Maro chuckles softly.) Hot~ _  
  
_**(The Author blinks, blushing slightly.) You- What- / _No_ /, it's not /hot/. It's.... You could be hurt for my apathy.  
  
**(He smirks.) You're right, it's not hot. .......it's / _very_ / hot.**


	2. Pressing Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maro gets restless. ...when Maro gets restless, things tend to get ... chaotic.

(The Author snarls, blushing even more.) It's- It's not- ...Have you no care for your own well-being?  
 **  
(He tilts his head.) ...of course I do. ...but you're so damned sexy I hardly give a fuck if I hurt myself obeying you. ...sides, like I said, I knew I could handle it. I've survived worse. _  
  
_**(He snarls.) You shouldn't /need/ to handle it. I could have gotten us here. Do not be reckless because you think that I am /hot/.  
  
 **(He smirks.) I'll be reckless whenever I please~**

(The Author snarls and grabs Maro by the front of his shirt, pulling him to the Author.) You will / _not_ /.  
  
 **(He chuckles and kisses him right on the nose.) There you go, hot stuff~ rough me up. I'm a god, I can handle it. Might even give ya a fight just to piss ya off some more~ (He gives a wicked grin.) I haven't forgotten your fear, Quill. ...your heart is mine. .../ _you_ / are mine. _(referring to the moment when he /was/ Cerberus.)_**

(The Author flushes, letting go of Maro's shirt. He narrows his eyes.) Of course I was afraid. I thought you were going to kill me and there was nothing I could do to stop you. But do not forget that you are also / _mine_ /.  
 **  
(He tilts his head.) Why else would I obey you, Quill? ...I am Cerberus, I don't obey just anyone~  
  
** (He growls.) I am trying to tell you that you / _shouldn't_ / obey me so thoughtlessly.  
  
 **(He moves, then, and kisses his chin.) ...look. ...I love you deeply, Quill. ...I'm not thoughtless. I need you to understand that. ...you can be concerned and mad, but you have to remember who you are speaking to. ...I'm not nearly as stupid as I seem to act.  
  
**......Very well. But please, do not heed my commands without thought. I will not always lead you in the right direction, Maro. In fact, often times I will not.  
  
 **(Maro sighs softly, his voice a whine.) ...where's the / _fun_ / in a lack of chaos, Quill?  
  
**I enjoy / _controlled_ / chaos, Maro. Chaos that I know the outcome of.  
 **  
(He rolls his eyes.) That's not chaos. That's virtual reality with extra spice. True chaos isn't controlled.  
  
** Well. Regardless, I prefer things to be set in stone.  
  
 **(He sighs dramatically.) .../ _Fine_ /. I... guess I'll be more careful. ...boring.  
  
**(The Author pulls him close and kisses his forehead.) Not boring, Maro. I just do not want you to get seriously hurt.  
  
 **(Maro blushes, then, and holds tight to him.) ...I get it. Stop... bein' all... / _soft_ / on me, christ.  
  
**(The Author growls lightly and, without warning, he tugs at Maro's hair, forcing him to look up at the Author. And then his lips crash down over Maro's and he kisses him intensely, passionately. After a moment, he pulls away and speaks, his voice low.) I told you, Maro, I am not soft.  
  
 **(Maro gives an absolutely // _drunken_ // smile, fangs showing.) ...heh~ coulda fooled me, tough guy ♫ (He shudders, then, pulling his fangs back in, clearing his throat with a blush and looking away.) ...christ. ...don't mind me, I - it's just been a long minute since I fed.  
  
**(The Author blushes lightly.) ....I see. You... You should feed, then, Maro. Gain back some of your strength.  
  
( **He shakes his head.) ...no. ...not from you. I don't know what these powers have done to me, I - ...I don't want to risk killing you.  
  
** (He tilts his head.) I am not so easy to kill, Maro.  
  
 **(He scoffs.) ...no, but blood loss will kill anyone, unless ya fuckin' narrated yourself an endless blood supply.  
  
** (He hums in thought.) More for you to drink~  
  
 **(He blushes.) ...Quill don't play with me, I'll wind up stuck to your neck like a leech.  
  
** (He smirks and mutters a few narrations.) I will make you stop, once you've had your fill. For now, drink.  
  
 **(He hesitates, then, and moves to the Author, suddenly uncharacteristically shy even as his fangs slip out. He nuzzles the Author's neck, giving a shaken breath.) ...I... I don't know about this, Quill...  
  
** (The Author looks to him when he returns, relieved.) Better _? (Author low-key scared of Maro leaving him now) **  
** **  
**_ **(Maro smiles gently.) ...yes. ...I... was right to be nervous. (He gives an apologetic glance, bowing his head.) ...took out an entire village before I was sated.  
  
** (The Author tilts his head.) How much do you normally drink?  
  
 **(He blushes.) ...before this? ...a single person was enough.  
  
** (He blinks.) I see. The power that your father gave you increased your appetite quite a bit, then.

**(He nods.) ...it takes its toll on the body, I'm guessing. ...you - ...you wouldn't have survived... (He looks pained, then, as the possibility strikes him with realization.)**

(The Author pulls him into a hug.) It is alright, Maro. You stopped yourself. You did not kill me.

**(He shakes his head.) ...I had to / _fight_ /, Author... you don't know how /close/ I was...**

(He growls.) But you / _stopped_ / yourself. Let's not worry about what could have been. I am alive. I am okay.

**(He nods, taking a breath.) ...you're right. .......of course.**

(The Author kisses him on the forehead.) You needn't worry.

**(He swears softly.) Why are you so --- damned - ...you keep telling me you're not soft and then you do / _this_ / ---- god fuck why is love so --- / _lovey_ /.**

(He chuckles.) I am far from soft, most of the time. But I enjoy moments like this sometimes.  
 **  
(Maro tilts his head.) ...you keep saying you're far from soft. ...but you know, even in your worst moments... you're mild. ...you've got me curious. (He smirks.) Promise to be mad at me later. (With that, he places his fingers at the Author's temples - and then a / _reality shifting pulse_ / goes through the Author's brain.) ..........show me what you're / _really_ / capable of, Quill~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Maro: ohhhhh what's this button do~? Ohhhh it's an /evil/ button~? .................... :) )
> 
> (So basically he took away the soft part of Author (aka his love for Maro) and made him into an apathetic bitch again?)
> 
> (Yes /and/ no... kinda... he mostly upped the living /hell/ out of the Author's "I must do things regardless of others" compulsion. Creativity? Sure. Apathy? Yup. All of it, really. Maro wants to see what makes the Author /tick/. So he pushed the "default Author" button and then like, dialed up the "fuck everyone I want to do this" bit. ...yeeeeeeeeeah the Author might be scarred by this shit Maro just - Maro doesn't - ......Maro is Maro.)


	3. Bait the Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maro has a bad habit of not thinking things through.

(The Author inhales sharply and blinks before growling, looking at Maro, the loving expression gone from his face.) Do not call me that. It is not my name.

**(He blinks, tilting his head.) ...but... Quill, you / _accepted_ / it.**

_ (Phase one: Break them. Take away their will power, their fight, so that they will heed your every command without question.) _

(He scoffs.) I tolerated it. But it is time you learn your place once again. You will not refer to me as "Quill" any longer.

**(He rolls his eyes.) What are you gonna do, throw me through a wall? We've been through this before. ...besides, I'm your mate. You and I agreed we're equals. Besides, I'm stronger than you, you can't stop me.**

(He snarls, then.) I could narrate away most of your power with ease. You are my / _bodyguard_ /. That is why you're here. Nothing else. And you / _will_ / respect me.

 **(He blinks, growling.) You can't take the powers of a / _god_ /. ...besides. ......you wouldn't fucking / _dare_ /. _  
  
_**(The Author chuckles lowly, coldly, before speaking.) Maro finds himself unable to use his powers against the Author. _(Rip to Maro being able to unflick the evil switch.)_

**(He snarls, moving to immediately stop him, to block him, to warp reality - anything ---- ...but it doesn't work. ...a chill goes down his spine, but he doesn't show it, growling.) ...you...**

(The Author tilts his head, smiling cruelly.) You underestimate me, Maro.

**(He growls and stands, then, knowing what he has to do - attempting to warp out.)**

(The Author snarls.) Maro also finds himself unable to leave.

**(Mid-warp, he is / _thrown_ / back out of the void shift and onto the ground. He stands, growling lowly.) I / _will_ / find a way out, Author.**

(The Author blinks and some emotion crosses his face, but it is brief, gone in a second. Then he laughs coldly once more.) There is no way out, Maro. Not without my say-so.

**(He growls desperately, then, moving to go toward the door --- only to find himself stopped mid-step. He snarls, then, growling before turning to the Author.) ...then I will / _force_ / your permission.**

(The Author laughs.) You will do no such thing. You cannot / _force_ / me to do anything.

**(He narrows his eyes, thoughts racing. ...he could starve himself, but the Author would force him to eat. He could attack the Author, but the man would stop him with a breath. ...he could... ...surely there was / _something_ /... he swallows, then, falling silent and sitting on the ground right where he was standing, thinking.)**

(The Author smirks.) Finally giving up, are we?

**(Maro growls in response, not saying a word. He'd be damned if he was going to keep the Author's guard up.) ...**

(He growls.) / _Answer_ / me when I speak to you.

**(He snarls softly.) ...yes. ...I ... ...I'm giving up. (He says it with distaste.)**

(His grin returns.) Good. Then you are learning that you cannot defy me.

**(He sighs softly.) ...yes. ...I am learning. ......do you even... do you still... do you love me?**

(He tilts his head.) Love you? I told you, you are my bodyguard. Nothing more. _  
  
_**(He swallows, his voice dry, careful to cover his flinch.) ...I see. ...then as your bodyguard, I must ask what items are on your agenda today.**

(He hums.) I require a new victim. Someone to write into my stories.  
 **  
(Maro nods.) ...then perhaps it would be wise for us to go out and pick one.**

(He nods.) Indeed. Come, off of the floor. Take us.

 **(He nods obediently, moving to him and taking hold of him before warping them to a mall.) ...there are many people here. We need only take a loner from the restroom. I must get into position before I am noticed. (With this, he heads toward a restroom, moving swiftly - like a hunter. ...or like prey. ...he whips out of sight and into the restroom, where he quickly locks himself into a stall, heart pounding, mind racing as he thinks of his options.)  
  
** (The Author narrows his eyes, watching Maro go. He begins muttering narrations, making sure he is doing what he says he is, but The Author is distracted, looking for a victim at the same time.)

**(Abruptly, Maro shoots out his arm --- summoning Dark / _right_ / inside the cramped stall with him, immediately throwing his hands over Dark's mouth, eyes wide with desperation, his voice a hiss.) Keep your voice to a whisper. Nod if you understand.**

(Dark's eyes widen, his claws extending in his panic, but once he realizes what happened, he nods.)

**(He takes his hands away, swallowing.) ...I fucked up. ...look, long story short, the Author isn't himself, and I can't use my powers against him at all.**

(Dark furrows his brows.) He is not himself? What do you mean, Maro?

**(He blushes, looking away.) ...I / _might_ / have altered his brain.**

(He blinks.) Altered his brain? And you cannot undo it?  
 **  
(He shakes his head.) No, he stopped me with his narrations - he ... I can't affect him at all. ...time is of the essence, father, he will be looking for me, he will see us if we don't separate from one another.**

(Dark nods.) Very well. I will need the element of surprise if I am to keep him from stopping me as well. Bring him here. I will be waiting. (With that, he enters his void, waiting.)

**(Maro nods, then, swallowing. ...now he would have to get a victim, and he knew it, lest the Author see through him. He bolts from the bathroom, knocking someone nearby unconscious before dragging them back into the bathroom as quickly and carefully as he can. Then he walk-runs to find the Author.)**

(The Author is not far from the bathroom. He looks to Maro questioningly as he approaches.)

**_(_ ** **Maro smiles.) ...I've got your victim. ...come.**


	4. The Author Brought Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthias steps in.

...Very well. (The Author eyes Maro's smile suspiciously. In fact, that smile is the reason he begins narrating as Maro leads him to the bathroom. Rightly so, he soon figures out. He shows no hint of his knowledge however. Instead, he continues following Maro.)  
  
 **(Maro swallows, something in his instincts screaming - but he ignores them. There's nothing wrong, he tells himself, as he leads the Author into the bathroom, gesturing to the unconscious victim.) He should do.**

(The Author grins then.) He should indeed~ (He speaks right as Dark is warping out of his void, just before Dark's fingertips can touch his temple, just before Dark can use his powers at all.) Dark stops. He does not touch the Author and, just as Maro did, he finds his powers useless against the Author. (Dark snarls as he is forced to stop and swears excessively, struggling against the hold.)

**(Maro swears helplessly, eyes wide as he turns.) W- ... (He falls silent, mouth agape, lip trembling.) D-don't- --- please, not him. Not / _him_ /. **

(The Author laughs coldly.) You do not have the / _right_ / to beg me, Maro. You should have thought about that before you called him here. Though, perhaps I should thank you. (He moves to Dark, standing in front of him and looking him directly in the eyes, grinning.) He will be a fun one to break.

**(Maro whips himself between them, growling.) You'll have to kill me. I won't let you - I won't let you / _hurt_ / him.**

(He laughs again.) You won't let me / _hurt him_ /? You, who called him weak? You who told me you would kill him for me if I asked? Oh, Maro. I am afraid you don't have a choice. (At the Author's words, Dark stops struggling momentarily and blinks, looking to Maro with confusion.)

**(Maro growls, his voice trembling.) ...that was / _my_ / choice, and the scenario calling for it would be far different from this. (He shakes his head, tears forming in his eyes.) His lack of a will to fight me can be his death, on its / _own_ /. To - to / _force_ / us into this situation when neither of us would want or cause it - that isn't the /same/...!! **

(The Author tilts his head, grinning wickedly.) It is all the same to me, Maro.

 **(He swallows, then, and falls to his knees, his voice breaking.) ...take me instead. ...I am a dog. ...Use me as your victim, the animal I am - don't - ...don't hurt my father. ...I beg you...**  
  
(Dark snarls.) Maro- (The Author cuts him off, his lip curling in distaste.) Look at you. You are already broken to me, while your father still has so much fight. No, I will use your father. ....Though, maybe seeing you suffer will break him more.

**(Maro growls lowly.) ...Fuck you. I am not / _broken_ /. **

And yet, here you are, on your knees before me, begging. You have been broken to me since the moment we met, Maro. Since the moment I gave you the choice to guard me or to die.

**(His lip curls, and he turns his head up defiantly - in the very same moment - // _spitting in the Author's face_ //. His eyes are dark, furious, the eyes of the beast within him.) / _FUCK_ / you. **

(The Author snarls and wipes the spit off of his face before pulling his hand back and striking Maro, hard.) / _You_ /..... Maybe I will force your father's death by your own hand.

 **(Maro takes the hit in silence, turning to glare at him again, his lips curling into a vicious, cold smile before - - o n c e m o r e - - he s p i t s in the Author's face... this time in silence, other than a low, dangerous growl. ...the voice of Cerberus.)** _  
_  
(The Author snarls once more and lifts Maro by his shirt, throwing him against the wall and holding him there by his throat. His voice comes out a growl.) You think it is / _funny_ / to show me such disrespect? It is not, and you / _will_ / learn your place.

 **(He chokes against his grip, digging his nails into the Author's wrists.) Q-Quill... _  
_**  
(Another flash of emotion crosses his face, his grip loosening slightly, but once again it is gone in a second. He tightens his grip again before letting go, allowing Maro to fall. He growls.) I told you not to call me that. You would think that, by now, you would know not to defy me.  
  
 **(He coughs weakly, snarling.) Fucking pathetic. Throw me into your precious world, Quill. Hurt me. Hurt my Father like you say. ...or are you too / _weak_ /?**

(He snarls right back.) / _Hardly_ /. (With that, he begins to narrate, throwing both Dark and Maro into a story. The terrain is that of a battlefield and their instructions are clear: They must fight each other to the death.)  
 **  
(He looks to his father, then, straining against the narrations, growling.) Tell me what you are feeling, Father - / _honestly_ /. ...we may not have this chance again.  
**  
(Dark is fighting the narrations hard as well. He growls.) Anger.

**(He gives a low, broken sound.) ...do you not realize.. (he grunts, his body moving forward a step.) ...that you could kill me? ...is anger all you feel, knowing you may never see me again? Am I just as much a tool to control to you as I am to / _him_ /?!**

(He growls again, his claws extending against his will.) Of course not, Maro. I love you. You / _know_ / this.

**(He snarls.) Then tell me NOW, Father - what are you / _feeling_ /, what is inside you besides anger?! (His own claws extend.)**

(Dark hesitates, straining to fight the Author's influence.) ....Fear. I am afraid. (He moves towards Maro as his attention is diverted from his anger. However, he snarls and stops himself again.)

**(Maro growls lowly.) / _FOCUS_ / on your fear, Father. ...focus on it, come what may, you / _must_ /. Your rage will not hold this at bay, no emotions will.**

(Dark looks to him, panicked, growling.) You want me to- to fight you. To try and kill you like he wants?  
 **  
(Maro growls.) I want you to / _feel_ /. FULLY. RELEASE your / _control_ / on your emotions // _now_ //. It is our only chance to survive.**

I- I.... My control..... (He growls, hesitating, but he does as Maro says, allowing the fear that he had been holding at bay to flood through him.)  
  
 **(Maro continues to fight the narrations - but through his link, Dark feels Xanthias. ...he feels the ... / _thing_ /, under the mask, wake up. ...shifting. ...sifting through Dark's mind for information, and then... ...angered. And then Xanthias is gone. His presence, his mind, utterly gone. He appears behind the Author, throwing him against a wall, distorting reality to force his very mouth to disappear before he can speak --- and then just as quickly, Xanthias grabs him and appears before his family, throwing the Author upon the ground before them, hissing in an unforgiving, / _terrible_ / voice, his eyes and mouth shifting and distorting, all of him... warbling between Xanthias and some... unseen horror. He bends reality again, forcing Dark and Maro free of the narrations, growling / _deeply_ /.) How / _dare_ / you cross the gods, Author... (He shudders, and echoes of himself shudder throughout his aura.)  
  
**(The Author glares at Xanthias, unable to speak, trying to hide his own fear.)  
  
(Dark gasps in relief, no longer having to fight not to kill Maro. He moves towards Xanthias, then.) Xanthias, he is not himself.  
  
 **(Xanthias growls lowly, hardly / _himself_ / as Dark knows him, his voice a terrifying distortion between wraithik and normal.) He endangered my love and my child. ...let him / _know_ / fear, Dark, or I will restrain you as easily as I do him until I am done.  
  
**(Dark's voice remains calm, but stern.) Xanthias, he knows fear already. His brain had been altered, this is not his fault.  
  
 **(He growls lowly, viciously, grabbing the Author by the shirt and forcing his mind back to normal with his powers before creating a forced shield around it, preventing future manipulation.) If you / _ever_ / endanger my child again... if you / _ever_ / distress my lover again... and if you / _ever_ / force them like this again, I will come for you. I will come for you, inevitable as the night, unseen, unnoticed, until it is / _far_ / too late. Do you understand me, you pathetic fucking excuse for a mortal?! (There is venom in his tone so strong that even Dark is bound to feel affected. He throws the Author to the ground harshly once more, and Maro / _runs_ / to him, throwing himself over the Author protectively, growling at his father even as Xanthias twists reality to return the Author his mouth.)  
  
**(The Author blinks as his mind is turned back to normal and he looks between the three of them in horror, realizing what he's done. He visibly flinches at Xanthias's words.) Of course. Yes, I understand. I- I'm sorry.  
  
 **(Xanthias growls softly, then, shuddering, slowly, slowly returning to himself. ...and then, quite suddenly, he collapses unconscious to the ground.)**


	5. Containment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maro inadvertently hurts the Author. A little a lot.

**(Maro doesn't move other than to hold the Author close, tightly, as if he could pour his love for him through his very touch.)  
  
** (Dark swears under his breath, moving to scoop Xanthias up. He looks to Maro and the Author.) I apologize. But please, try to refrain from doing such a thing in the future. (With that, he warps away.)  
  
 **(Maro only clings to the Author, nuzzling him, aggressive due to his instincts taking sharp control of his mind.) ...I love you. I love you so much, please - ...please... (His voice breaks.) ........please tell me you love me. Please... let it not be a lie.  
  
** (The Author pulls him into a tight hug, his voice pained.) Of course I do, Maro. I love you. I am sorry.  
  
 **(He buries his nose against his neck, giving a strained, relieved laugh.) ...shut up, Quill. ...shut up I don't care... as long as you love me, I don't... I don't /care/ about the rest.  
  
** (The Author makes a sound of distress.) I almost / _killed_ / you, Maro. I was / _going_ / to kill you. I- .....Why did you do that?  
  
 **(He shakes his head.) ...because ... because I'm... I'm stupid, ok? ...I love your cruelty, your ruthlessness, I - I wanted to - to / _see_ / - I ... I am attracted like a moth to a flame, I ... it's something / _in_ / me. (His voice trembles helplessly.) ...there is a sick duality within me, beast and man, I am --- ...I am not... ...I am not... ...correct.  
  
**(The Author growls.) Do not say that. You are perfect, Maro. You are one of the only that I have ever loved. ....You are right, that was incredibly stupid, and I hope you never do something like that again, but you are not / _incorrect_ /.  
  
 **(He shakes his head, nuzzling him more aggressively, helplessly, desperately, right in the crook of his neck.) ...I... am not /sane/, my feather quill.... I am... I am a beast, I feel it writhing in me, I feel it yearning for the deaths of everyone and everything... I... you are the only thing it loves...  
**  
(The Author kisses the top of his head.) Sane is boring, Maro.

**(He laughs despite himself, humming softly.) Careful, Quill... you sound like me~**

(The Author grins.) You're growing on me.

**(He blushes helplessly.) ...does that mean I won't get thrown against the wall or floor anymore? Cause if so... that's no fun. (He laughs sheepishly.)**

(The Author chuckles.) You are growing on me, but I am still me.

**(He nuzzles the underside of his jaw, then, a dog-like growl leaving him - and then he blushes / _far_ / more deeply, pulling away to hide his face, covering his mouth with wide eyes.)**

(The Author blinks but takes Maro's wrist, pulling it away from his face, simultaneously turning Maro to face him.) ....It's alright, Maro.

**(He sees, there, his teeth - all canines, his tongue black as the Cerberus form's, and he is blushing so badly it's almost comical.) ...I... I... I... what - the /hell/ is happening to me...?**

(The Author blinks again, eyes widening slightly.) I... Do not know.

**(He swears softly.) ...I - ... I - .........something is very wrong, I - I don't feel quite right.**

(He moves to Maro.) It will be alright. I will make sure of that. What should we do?

**(He shakes his head.) ...I- I don't... know. ...perhaps it - you should - isolate me, to a story world. ...I have this... sickening dread, this... /certainty... that I will destroy / _everything_ / otherwise.**

(The Author hesitates but nods.) I... Can do that, it need be, but..... For how long?

**(He shakes his head, swearing softly.) ...as long as is necessary. ...you / _must_ / be kept safe.**

(He growls.) My safety does not matter. I can protect myself. But..... (He trails off, thinking.) ....Alright. I will do it.

**(He nods.) ...then... ....then seal me. ...seal me somewhere safe.**

(The Author swallows, but nods, beginning to narrate softly, throwing Maro into a story world. It is a setting not unlike the Author's old cabin, but it is limited, not as extravagant as usual. Not as detailed.)

**(Maro takes a breath, noting the change but unsure what to make of it. ...and as soon as he is sealed, he looses some of his control on himself. ...and as soon as he does, another dog-like growl escapes him, his body already shifting as if to transform. He shudders, his eyes shifting back and forth between his ... and those of Cerberus.)**

(The Author watches this happen with curiosity, but does nothing.)

**(Maro growls lowly, as if trying to speak - but he cannot. ...instead, he whips out of the cabin - only to transform fully into Cerberus, but / _growing_ /. ...he won't stop // _growing_ // --- until suddenly, the massive beast is pressing against the very fabric of the fictional world, but only barely. ...his body is // _massive_ //, and his eyes wild, his aura lashing / _dangerously_ /, unstable, chaotic, the very earth under him tearing apart at the touch of it.)**

(The Author swears and strengthens the story world where Maro is pressing against it, expanding the world slightly as well. He strengthens the whole thing so that it is not so easy to destroy.)  
  
 **(By the time those few days end, Maro / _has_ / wrecked this world. ...were it real, Author probably knows, Maro would have killed / _everything alive_ / on the // _planet_ //. As is, Maro is left as exhausted as the Author, lying on his back, bleeding from his eyes, nose and ears from re-compressing into human form. He stares at the sky, broken and smiling.)**

(The Author pulls Maro out of the story world then, back to their house. He then proceeds to collapse to the floor, able to relax now that Maro is out. Blood is leaking from the Author's eyes in a way that it hasn't since before Maro turned him back into the Author.)  
  


**(Maro shudders, but upon seeing, the Author, forgets himself and his own pain --- moving to him immediately, ripping his shirt to wipe at his face, growling.) ...Quill.... Quill tell me you're ok...**

(The Author smiles weakly at the sight of Maro. His words are barely audible.) 'm okay. Are.... are you?

**(His eyes widen.) ....Quill... my feather... my feather... (He picks him up, straining himself to do so, and moves him to the bedroom before gently lying him on the bed. He stumbles to the bathroom, grabbing whatever he may need, searching memories for what to do before returning, a distressed, confused sound leaving his mouth.)**

(The Author furrows his brow.) ....told you, I'm okay. Somethin' for th' blood. Then.... rest.

**(He shakes his head, then nearly falls over from how doing so disorients him, his vision shifting the world. He swears, then, using the last of his power to summon Dark before falling over sideways onto his ass, coughing up blood.)**

(Dark appears, bowing. He straightens and, seeing Maro, Dark swears and scoops him up, carrying him to the bed beside Author. He then proceeds to lengthen his fangs and bite into Maro's wrist, pumping him full of healing venom.)

**(He shudders, healing far too slowly for comfort - but healing nonetheless. ...his taste is different, somehow, his aura / _pulsing_ / with more and more power as he heals... until, when finally he is done, his aura threatens to overwhelm the room. ...still, weakened as he is, he shudders helplessly, his voice tired.) ...Father... ....help... him. ...I don't know what to / _do_ /... please... (His voice trembles.) ...there's nothing in the memories...**

(Dark moves to the Author next, taking in the blood leaking from his eyes and swearing.) ....How long has he been writing?

**(He growls weakly.) .......four days straight...non-stop......my fault...**

(Dark inhales sharply before using his reality manipulation on the Author, stopping what's happening, slowly reversing it. The Author's face contorts and he whimpers, too tired to do much more.) ....This is what happened the first time. He was caught up in a story, cared about little more. It overwhelmed him and he began to change. Thus the Host was formed. I was not strong enough to stop it the first time, nor did I care to, but he should be alright now. Weak, but alright.

**(Maro whimpers softly, regretfully, pulling the Author close.) ...it's all my fucking / _fault_ /...**

(The Author growls weakly. Dark frowns.) I am sure it is not, Maro.  
  
 **(Maro snarls.) It / _is_ /. ...it's all my damned fault, I / _told_ / him to.  
  
**(The Author growls again. Dark shakes his head.) Maro, he knew what he was doing.  
  
 **(His lip curls.) No he /** _didn't_ /. ...I am - I'm not a / _fool_ /. ...what I am... there is no /predecessor/. He had no fucking clue.  
  
Maro. He had the choice whether or not to do it. You did not force him to, I would imagine. And I am sure he would have done it even if he did know.

**(He sighs, holding the Author tightly, looking to him.) ...then he's a damned fool.**

(Dark chuckles.) Love turns everyone into a fool, to some degree. Do you require my assistance further?

**(He growls weakly and shakes his head, resisting the urge to tell him to let him fucking / _cuddle the ever loving hell out of him_ /.) ...................go.**

(Dark smiles at him and nods.) I will come any time you wish to see me, Maro. I love you. (With that, he warps away.)

**(He rolls his eyes, refusing to say the words out loud in return, instead cuddling fiercely against the Author and guarding the man even as his Quill passes out.)**


	6. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maro and the Author begin to plot against Xanthias.

(The Author does indeed pass the fuck out. Exhausted as he is, he sleeps for the rest of that day and the next day before stirring.)

**(When he wakes, Maro is there - passed out on top of him, curled over him like a guard dog.)**

(The Author smiles at Maro, running a hand through his hair lightly.)

**(He opens his eyes slowly, yawning and stretching into the Author's touch.) .........you're... you're awake... thank fucking hell...**

(The Author's smile falters.) Of course I am. How long was I asleep?

**...nearly two days. ...you need to eat. ...badly. ...I got you to drink, you're not dehydrated --- ...I know how to do that. ...but... food's different, I'm not a bird. That's fucking gross and I didn't think you needed something that drastic yet.**

(The Author hums and nods before moving to get up.) Thank you.

**(He follows him /immediately/, forgetting himself, too busy being concerned. ...a fucking helicopter-Maro-dog.)**

(The Author goes to the kitchen, where he begins taking out ingredients _(to cook something, who cares, it's food)_. He looks to Maro.) What about you? Have you eaten? Are you alright?

**(He blushes darkly.) ...oh. ...uh... yeah, I ate... ... (He looks away, rubbing the back of his neck.) ...kinda... got blood all over my clothes, but I ate.**

(The Author looks at him a moment and nods, going back to his cooking.) Very well. And you are alright?

**(He shrugs.) ...I feel ... grounded. ...powerful. ...but there's an aching and constant need to kill everyone and everything, and that's - well that's new.**

(He blinks.) ....So was.... Whatever happened, was it good?

**(He shrugs.) ...it ... I dunno if it was / _good_ /. ...but I'll tell you one fucking thing, it was / _amazing_ /. Cathartic. Like it was meant to happen, like... ....like I was /made/ for it.**

(The Author hums.) Interesting. I suppose we will find out.  
 **  
(He growls softly.) ...I don't want to destroy the world, Quill. ......not with you in it.  
  
** (He looks at Maro then.) You will not, Maro. I will be alright.  
  
 **(He scoffs softly.) ...pride was my downfall. ...it'll be yours too, you keep up like this.  
  
** (The Author's lip curls.) Well, do you believe you will destroy the world with me in it?  
  
 **(He looks away.) ...I don't / _know_ /. ...and that's what scares me.  
  
**The only way I foresee you doing such a thing is if you are not in control of yourself. But you say that you are more grounded.  
  
 **(He nods.) ...I ... I am. ...but there is something / _else_ /, Quill. Some... unknowable force, like fate itself, // _pushing_ // me.  
  
**(The Author shakes his head, putting his food on a plate and sitting at the table.) We cannot stop fate, Maro.  
  
 **...I will fight fate with all I fucking have.  
  
** (The Author gives a small smile.) That is why I love you, Maro. Very well. How do you intend to stop it?  
  
 **(His eyes darken, and he gives a grim smile.) ...I am... made for the end of the world. ...so the only way to stop it is to stop the apocalypse itself. ...and that means... I have to stop my dad.  
  
** (He tilts his head.) Xanthias?  
  
 **(He nods.) ...he's the one shaking the world. ...the demons and the rest of them, they cause destruction, but... me... / _I_ / am meant to be the final piece, whether dad meant for it or not. ...I feel it.  
  
**(The Author nods.) Very well. I will help you to stop him.  
  
 **(He nods.) ...then we've got to end his power. ...permanently. ...what he is at his core cannot be changed - he is a being of chaos and destruction, this is - ...inevitable. If not him, someone else will be born to fulfill the role. ...so that is our choice.**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hmm. So what does this mean for Althaia?)
> 
> (Maro doesn't know. He hasn't taken into account the possibility that he isn't the world-ender, and he hasn't taken into account the fact that the apocalypse is already begun.)


End file.
